The Best Alarm Clock
by ThatMTrenchFicWriter
Summary: Matt Webb is the best alarm clock Mina could ask for. Marianas Trench/OC smut


"Mina, come on. You have to get up!" A loud voice from outside my bedroom door called out to me.

"Bullshit I do," I groaned, turning over in my bed and tugging my blanket over my head. The door burst open and I felt someone jump onto the bed next to me, yanking the heavy blanket off of me. I quickly screeched and threw my arms over my messy blonde and blue hair. "MATT! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I yelled, sitting up and taking a swipe at my roommate.

"Hey now, you told me to wake you up!" He said, holding a pillow in front of his face to defend himself. His fluffy brown hair was just visible over the top, so I settled for pulling on his hair once before shoving him. He fell backwards off of my bed, a stream of obscenities leaving his mouth. I had just leaned over, pushing my bangs out of my face, when a leanly muscular arm reached up and grabbed me, pulling me down on top of him.

"Oof," I fell without grace, landing right on his chest. He was lying beside my bed, the pillow in one hand and my arm in the other. "I did ask you to wake me, but I didn't ask you to harass and abuse me when you did it," I said, laughing and trying to sit up, but ending up in a rather compromising position that involved my legs being on either side of his hips. I smiled and smacked his chest, attempting to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going? If you're gonna abuse me, at least kiss it better," Matt put on a pouty face he knew I wouldn't be able to resist. He was the cutest thing ever. I definitely made the right decision when I chose him as a roommate. I'd never lived alone before, and he didn't seem like a rapist, so he was who I chose. My dad wasn't a fan of me rooming with a guy, a very cute guy in a band, but I wasn't his problem anymore.

"I am definitely not kissing your boob, Webb," I said, laughing and pushing him away. I stood up and held a hand out to him, pulling him up beside me. I was suddenly very conscious of the way I must look right now. My blonde and blue-streaked hair was probably an insane mess, my makeup was from yesterday, and the tank top and shorts I slept in weren't exactly the most attractive articles of clothing I owned.

"Awe, come on. You know you want to," He said playfully, pulling me close to him. I laughed lightly before kissing him lightly on the chest.

"There, happy now?" I asked, smirking up at him. I was still trapped in his arms.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to another kiss. Maybe not on my injured boob," He said, forever a smartass. His gorgeous brown eyes looked down into mine, making me blush.

"Matt…" I whispered, not sure if I wanted to do this with him. Yeah, he was fucking hot. But he was also my roommate. I didn't want things to be awkward. I didn't have much time to think before I felt his soft, yet slightly chapped lips pressing against mine. I gasped a little before closing my eyes and melting against him.

He kissed me slowly but deeply, holding me close to him. His hands on my waist held me tightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing slightly up on the balls of my feet in order to reach up. I was eagerly returning the kiss; previous negative thoughts had been damned by how good he felt. How good he smelled. How good he _tasted._

The next thing I knew, he had fallen back onto my bed, our lips still together. I was lying on top of him, straddling him the same way I had before. This time, however, I was made very aware of the bulge between us. He was wearing nothing but a white tee shirt and boxers, and I could see the obvious tent forming there. Was this seriously happening? Did I really turn him on this much? I decided to test his boundaries, if he had any. I rocked my hips against his once, slowly. He groaned into the kiss, stopping for a moment.

"Mina, baby, you're killing me," He sat up, pushing me up into a sitting position as well. I gave him a questioning look before he turned us over so he was on top of me, his hips pressed against mine and grinding against me. Now it was my turn to groan. I tangled my fingers into his mess of light brown hair, pulling his face back to mine and kissing him again. We stayed like this for a while; our lips melting together and my legs wrapped around his hips as he continued to grind against me.

After what could have been minutes, hours, or days of that, I felt his hand start to reach up under my tank top. I made no moves to stop him, but he stopped when he got to the bottom of my bra. He pulled away, his eyes meeting mine again. I nodded and sat up a little, lifting my arms so he could tug it up above my head. His shirt followed, and soon my hands couldn't get enough of his chest and slightly toned abs. My shorts soon followed, leaving us together in our underwear.

"Well, this is not how I expected my morning to go," Matt said, sounding breathless. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly swollen. I laughed, sliding my hands down his torso and stopping at the top of his boxers.

"What, you mean you don't lure women into their beds to get naked with you when you're supposed to just be their alarm clock? Damn. Must mean I'm the only one that does that," I said, faking a frown and pouting up at him.

"You're so damn sexy when you're being a smartass," He said, his voice low. His lips went to my neck, kissing and nipping lightly at my warm skin. I bit my lip, sighing and tilting my head to the side. My eager hands pushed his boxers down as far as I could reach, stopping when he took over and kicked them to the side. I felt his hand slip behind my back, unclasping my bra and flinging it to the floor. His lips returned to my neck, biting with a little more force, and definitely leaving marks. I moaned loudly as his fingers caught the waistband of my panties, tugging them down my legs as he kissed and bit his way down my torso. After he had tossed them off to the side, we spent a few moments catching our breath and taking in each other's bodies.

I closed my eyes as I kissed him again, slowly and deeply. I wrapped my arm around his neck and my legs around his hips, urging him forward. One of his forearms was on the bed beside me, holding him up so he wasn't totally crushing me. His other hand was between us, holding on to his hardened cock. I felt him press against my entrance, barely pushing in. He was huge. I let out a gasp and dug my nails into his back, my legs tightening around him.

My head fell back against the bed as I felt him fit his entire length into me. I was biting my lip so hard I was afraid it might bleed, but we had neighbors and our apartment wasn't THAT soundproof. Like they'd probably hold back an acoustic guitar and sometimes my iPod on its dock, but not the noises I was dying to make.

He started to kiss my shoulder, biting lightly in a few spots and lashing his tongue out at others. As he moved his was up from my shoulder to my neck he started to rock his hips against mine. He never pulled very far away, and I let out whimpers and tugged on his messy brown hair if he pulled out to far. When he would press himself as far into me as he could, he groaned my name into my ear. He sounded almost pained when I started panting out his name. I was close, and I knew he could feel it. His pace increased and was starting to become uneven. His hands on either side of me clenched into fists on the sheets.

One more quick thrust and we were both gone. He bit into my shoulder as we both came. My whole body shook under him and my mouth was open wide in a silent scream of pleasure. As we both came down off of our high, he looked down at me, smirking and laughing once before pulling away and lying beside me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow so I could look at him. He propped himself up as well, smirking still before pecking me once on the lips.

"Well, you have to admit. I'm the best alarm clock ever."


End file.
